To Love the Beast
by Gray to Black
Summary: Title change courtesy of my partner in crime SnowFairyLove. Now Summary-Life is normal at the guild, until a few members are cursed. The only way to break the curse is for the person that they love to love them back. Well since this is Fairy Tail, that will be hard to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this story is a collab between me and SnowFairyLove. We'll be alternating in the chapter posting so be sure to check it out. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**An Ordinary day**

* * *

**Nobodies P.O.V**

It was just another day at the guild. Natsu had decided to go on a mission with Happy, so the guild was quieter than usual. Still, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves like usual. Cana had invited Bacchus over for a drinking contest, and she was determined to win. So she was wolfing down loaves of bread to prevent herself from getting drunk as fast.

Levy had her head in a book as usual, completely blocking out the entire world...Well the entire world except Gajeel, who just so happened to be sitting next to her. Poking her in the side every now and then, to get her to pay attention to him.

Mira was behind the counter, doing the usual barmaid things. All the while keeping her eyes out for any hints of a possible couple. Lucy was sitting at the bar enjoy her lunch, while laughing with Lisanna about Natsu's stupidity.

Juvia was hiding behind a pillar watching her "beloved" Gray-sama. While Gray was fighting Elfman, he kept on doing his usual strip show. Even Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were there. Sitting at their own table, enjoying the break. All of these people didn't notice the two cloaked figures entering the guild hall.

* * *

**Me: Yep going to end it there**

**Everyone else:...WHAT THE HELL!**

**Me: I don't know what else to write! So I will now pass the baton to SnowFairyLove, who will most likely make something happen.**


	2. Chapter 2 isn't on my account

Hey Guys! Just so you know I post the odds of this story and SnowFairyLove posts the even chapters. Go to their profile because I don't know the link...but I will next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation

**Me:Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long to update, but you know school is stupid**

**Laxus: Stop making excuses!**

**Me:...Hey Snow (can I call you that) If/when you read this, when you write the next chapter be sure to do something horrible to Laxus :3**

**Lucy: You always do something horrible to him...Why**

**Me: IT'S SO MUCH FUN! Also I'll be updating my other stories later as well so look for those.**

* * *

**Anger**

* * *

**Lucy's** **P.O.V**

_Alright everyone seems to be back to normal._ I looked around to see if this was the case. Freed, Mira, Cana, Jellal, Bixlow...Where's Laxus? I then notice that there is a dark corner of the guild that everyone seems to be avoiding. So I walk over there. As I get closer I hear a low growling noise. As I get even closer I can make out two shapes.

"Hey I thought I told you guys to calm down," I glare at the two wolves before me.

Snarls are the only response I get. *sigh*

"Come on you two get out from there." As I said this our walks two very large, and very angry looking wolves.

One has dark black fur, that is so shaggy for the huge amounts of it that he looks more like a dog.

The other one has dark golden fur that seems to stick up all by itself, with a lighter shade representing the scar across his eye. Did I forget to mention that they are both HUGE. Their shoulders come up to my neck!

I notice that the black one, who I'm guessing is Gajeel,seems to be calming down now. Goldie over here, who I'm again guessing is Laxus, just keeps on staring at me.

"Laxus," his ears perk up at his name, "Are you ok?"

* * *

Laxus' P.O.V

_Man I want her...Where the hell did that come from?!_ I turn my head away, thankful that I have fur to cover the blush.  
"Well I know who you want now don't I?" snicker Gajeel next to him.

"You tell her I tell Levy, right after I rip off your "club" as you call it" I snarl back his way. I feel a hand touch my side. Snapping my head back around I see it's Lucy. She then starts to scratch behind my ears. It feels soooooo good. I can't help but lean into her touch. I didn't even notice Gajeel turn human and walk away.

"Laxus," I opened my eyes not even realising that I had closed them. "Laxus you need to calm down, otherwise you'll be stuck like this until you do." As she told me this she took my head in her hands and leaned her forehead against my head. I stare at her for a while. *Sigh*. I take a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I soon found my arms wrapped around Lucy holding her close.

"Better Lucy?"

She looks up at me with a smile, "Yep."

(A/N: Just so you know they have clothes on...NO LEMONS...at least I won't)

* * *

**Nobodies P.O.V**

After Lucy got Laxus to calm down. Everyone in the guild was trying to get things back in working order. Everything was normal until they received a message. On the envelope it said "From your Cupids." Curious who it was Mira opened it.

When she did a hologram of the two mages who did this to them appeared. Everyone started shouting at them to turn them back. The first figure cleared his throat, then spoke.

"Hey Fairy Tail, before all of you start bombing us with questions, let me just say that this is a prerecorded message."

"Second you're probably wondering who we are and why we did this. Well my name is Black."

The second figure piped up "And I'm Kay Fury."

Back to the first one, "Ok so the two of us are from the guild Dessert Claw-"

"Don't you mean Desert Claw?" asked Kay.

"Who cares! Anyway the reason why we did this to you is because we love your guild-"

"But we really wanted to get the romance flowing."

"DON'T INTERRUPT! *cough* Anyway like Kay said we wanted you to finally confess to the person you like-"

"And that would never happen if left to yourselves." Kay said quickly. "So we decided to move things along."

"...Didn't I just say don't interrupt?"

"Well why should you be the only one to talk?"

"...Anyway, as I'm sure some of you have figured out you turn into a wolf whenever you have a strong emotion."

"And the only way to break the curse is for the one you love to love you back."

"With that I say goodbye Fairy Tail, and good luck."

With that the hologram disappeared, leaving the guild in a shocked silence.

* * *

**Me: Well there you go, I now pass the baton to SnowFairyLove**

**Laxus: Well at least they update faster than you**

**Me: Snow please do something to Laxus**

**Lucy: Please review**


End file.
